<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Malnutritioned scientists by lethallady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588970">Malnutritioned scientists</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethallady/pseuds/lethallady'>lethallady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steins;Gate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cooking, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Food</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethallady/pseuds/lethallady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayuri and Yuki begins their mission to make sure Kurisu and Okabe are healthy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amane Yuki/Hashida Itaru, Okabe Rintarou | Hououin Kyouma/Makise Kurisu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Malnutritioned scientists</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a fanfic about the dumbest things ;D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mayuri set down the heavy-looking shopping bags on the ground, and looked at both of them, her face full of determination. “Okarin, Kurisu-chan, do you ever realise how thin you are getting?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? I’m not getting thin…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you definitely are, Makise-shi, you won’t look good without clothes if your ribs are-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okabe and Kurisu reacted immediately, “SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!” Then Kurisu directed her attention back to Mayuri. Knowing her, she knew that when the girl is dead serious about something, she will set all her heart and mind onto it. But if she’s going to feed her until her intestines are going to burst from overwork…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuki-chan’s coming over so she can help Mayushii with the cooking,” she announced with a smile, “for the meantime, I can heat up some Juicy Karaage No.1 for you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a sound of someone falling over a chair, “Yuki-chan is coming?!” Daru was now lying on the floor, seemingly having a breakdown. Kurisu would never examine a pervert’s brain even if she’s interested in how they act like they do, because she didn’t want to see the results. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Assistant, would you please deliver the food to me?” Looking at Okabe’s expression, he seems to be enjoying this. She’s not going to let him have his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s your food fetch it for yourself, Hououin-san,” she drawled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen here, The Zombie, you should act more like an assistant. Please research online on the proper ways to be an assis-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mayuri stuffed a piece of karaage into Okabe’s mouth, “Here you go!” She showed no mercy to Kurisu, and did the same to her, “Please eat up!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okabe, after chewing on karaage, said, “Where’s my Dk. Pepper?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mayuri pouted, “Water, Okarin!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! Bu-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okabe, if you know any nutrition facts at all, you should know that water’s the healthiest drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, Christina, what about you? Aren’t you drinking it as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurisu felt blood rush to her cheeks, “I-I didn’t mean to! Your lab didn’t have anything else. D-don’t look at me like that.” She stroked her hair nervously. Mayuri broke the tension by handing both of them a bottle of water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Yuki greeted enthusiastically, “Mayuri, you called?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, we’re going to get some healthy stuff into Okarin and Kurisu-chan!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki examined them, “You’re right, they look malnutritioned. Let’s start the cook-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuki-chan!” Daru rushed up to her so suddenly that he almost made her fall, but she regained her balance. “Nice to see you today! Can I help cook? With cute girls as well…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Hashida-san, I’ll teach you how to cook later, okay? This is an urgent mission for two scientists who have bad eating habits.” Daru looked slightly disappointed, but the majority of his expression implied...she’s not even going to think about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christina, come with me to the roof for a moment,” Okabe jerked her out of the lab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hey, what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, how romantic!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up pervert, I don’t see anything romantic about this!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okabe faced her on the roof. “Did Yuki actually say ‘bad eating habits’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You came up here just to ask that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else, Perverted Genius Girl? I would not accept my eating habits being regarded as ‘bad’!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, thinking about it, it’s quite unhealthy...guess I have to take care of myself more, I guess.” Usually she would be so concentrated on her experiments that it’s not a rare case that she forgot to eat, but really, balanced diets only enhance your performance in all areas. Even if Mayuri was going to overfeed her for sure, she appreciates someone reminding her about taking care of herself...because it has been hard to remember so under the bad influence of </span>
  <b>somebody.</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s unlike you to resign like that, Assistant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurisu already gave up on trying to stop him calling her nicknames, so she’s going to ignore that, “It’s because it’s the logical truth! There’s nothing to retort that! Anyone who denies it is the biggest idiot of all time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, yes, always coming to the most logical conclusion, very much like you indeed, Christina.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unlike you, with all your delusions, everyone’s gonna think you’ve gone mad. Actually, that contributes to you being a self-proclaimed mad scientist, doesn’t it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okabe did one of his crazy laughs, “Yes, my assistant has finally realised my plans!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurisu smiled, “Chuunibyou indeed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, now that we’re out in the sun, you do look skinny,” he frowned, “I don’t want my scrawny assistant becoming even more scrawny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says a scrawny mad scientist,” and she imitated his crazy laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to work on that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate to disturb this steamy moment, but they want you downstairs,” Daru suddenly emerged out of the door, “The food smells damn good as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go then, Christina, and enjoy our sacred feast!” Did he just say ‘our’? Did he mean... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop with the perverted thoughts, Kurisu, don’t let their pervertedness get to you!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>*  *  *</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, isn’t this a little too much…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you two tuck in, we have a lot more if you want!” To be honest, Kurisu was very hungry, but there’s no way she could eat all of this..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t want it I’ll take it.” Kurisu didn’t have time to react before he plucked a piece of food from her plate with his chopsticks. Maybe a fork could contest with that? Spoons would be too slow. She really needed a personal fork…! Okabe closed his eyes as if enjoying the flavour of the food spreading into his taste buds, but she knew he was just teasing her, nonverbally. “Spoons don’t have much of a hold over solid food, do they?” How did he know about this? Could it be another Kurisu in another worldline told her so? Did she really trust him with that information? She blushed at the thought. “Since you detest chopsticks, would you like a fork instead?” It’s certain. Some other Kurisu must’ve told him about it. He took a box out of his pocket, and wagged it in front of her eyes, “I happened to find a fork one day, Assistant, take it humbly!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th-thank you, I guess…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mayuri smiled, “You two really get along well, don’t you?” Kurisu hid the embarrassment by making herself concentrate on eating the food. It really tasted good, but she didn’t manage to finish half of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m full, thank you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must not be! Okarin’s already on his second plate!” Kurisu glanced at Okabe. What she said was true… She stared at him in amazement. He really had an appetite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be shy, assistant!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not, I really-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, maybe eat a little bit more veggies?” Mayuri pleaded. She had no other choice. But even after she finished a bit more, Yuki urged her on. She thought she was prepared for this…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, I can’t take anymore! Save some for another day!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’m done here,” Okabe laid back, satisfied. “I’ll take care of my assistant, don’t you worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be your personal nutritionist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okabe...WTF!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>